


Au Revoir, idiots!

by EmmalinaInvendere



Series: Persephone Black, Witch and Demigoddess, most certainly not at your service [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Family Issues, Fem!Percy (Persephone)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5816431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmalinaInvendere/pseuds/EmmalinaInvendere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Persephone has it with Camp Halfblood and her darling Family. It's time that she returns to her real Family - and to the Magic that makes her heart sing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Au Revoir, idiots!

Au Revoir, idiots! ~

 

I always loved the rain.

The rain … it washed everything away. All the hurt, all the hate, all the resentment and bitterness … the very need, the petrified want to end all that suffering once and for all. It simply washed it away. And after the downpour there was nothing but the fresh clear air, greedily taken in. Freeing and clearing.

I always loved the rain. There was only one thing I adored above the rain …

… storms.

Smiling I put on my favourite green-blue stripped feather-earrings. They complemented my sea-green eyes and snow-white skin while accentuating my plump blood-coloured lips. A touch of mascara and dark-blue eye-shadow complimented my high cheekbones. A small smirk hushed above my lips as I eyed the snake-bites in my lower lip, one on the right, one on the left side. Collecting my shoulder-length black curls in a messy bound, I used a pearl-clip to keep the wayward curls out of my eyes.

Smirking I throw myself a kiss-hand and stepped into black 12-inch ankle boots. Tying my knee-length black mantle above the green oversized T-shirt and barely peeking through black mini-skirt I walked out of the Hermes cabin, cursing my father for naturally recognizing all my siblings, roman and greek alike, everyone but me. How … nice. Oh, I know why …

… why ever would he recognize the daughter of a whore?

Thunder rumbled.

I smirked.

Oh, if he only knew …

… revenge is a bitter-sweet dish best served cold and without much fanfare.

The reason he absolutely denies my existence, even when facing me, is that he thinks that my mother was only a cheap whore which he mistook for a nice woman. It's quite the opposite, actually – my mother was a noble woman who was orphaned at a young age without any means and relatives to help her, who only found her true heritage, family and fortune after she died and her godparents, my great-godparents were alerted and took me in. A fact I notoriously didn't broadcast.

If my father doesn't love me for who I am, than I don't need his love only for the most Ancient and Noble house I do represent. Please, my mother was a queen among mortals, immortals and creatures alike.

To bad daddy dearest doesn't know that. All he knows is that I'm their daughter and am reasonably powerful, seeing as I did defend Olympus even though he treated and treats me like less than the dirt beneath his feet. I don't even know my greek, roman and immortal siblings … how … saddening. 

Ph – not much.

Quickly walking in the shadows I found myself on the boarder of camp halfblood. I didn't look back. I didn't waste even one last look for the bastards who made the last four years of my life hell. 

Riptide, a gift of Zoe, my only true and sadly dead friend, weighted on my wrist as an arrow-shaped charm on my sea-green beggar armband. Next to it where my shrunken trunk in the form of an merlin and my staff symbolised as an pentagram. The heart next to it referred to the one who will always own my heart, my lover and soulmate. And the last charm, the hourglass, referred to my mother, and the time she sacrificed to be the best mother and woman she could be.

Smirking I stepped over the line protecting the camp …

… and disappeared in a swirl of sharp Sakura petals.

Au Revoir, idiots.

~


End file.
